


Do As I Say

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Ooooo all those prompts look amazing ummmm ok so a challenge for you use the prompt numbers 34, 39, 53, 55, 76 & 83 for Bucky Barnes. If you can’t do all of them that’s cool but there you go lots of prompts for one man who is all man mmmmmm#34: “You work for me. You are my slave.”#39: “It’s your turn to make dinner.”#53: “Do you think I’m scared of a woman?”#76: “Please put your penis away”#83: “Enough with the sass!”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189115
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

You and Bucky…well…that was a power couple right there. Too powerful. There was this power struggle in the relationship. Both of you saw yourselves as the head of the couple. But that just wouldn’t do. There were often times where you got into arguments about who was in charge. You made a compromise. Each week would be a switch off on who decided to do what. Of course, you didn’t force each other to do anything. No, you weren’t heathens. You both came to an understanding of each other. Five days of the week you or Bucky were in charge. The weekend was your break. This week was your week of power and you were making it Bucky’s own personal Hell.

**_Monday_ **

You evilly rubbed your hands together as you ran and cannonballed onto your shared bed with Bucky thus catapulting him into the air and onto the ground.

He groaned as he stood up, “You know, usually, women like to wake their boyfriends up with a kiss and breakfast in bed.”

“Well tough, ‘cause it’s my week. So that means you’re getting up early to make me breakfast and coffee.”

Bucky grumbled as he picked up his discarded shirt and slipped it on, “You’re lucky I love you so much.”

“Wait!” You called out before he left the room.

“Whaaaat?” Bucky whined.

You pouted, “I just wanted a good morning kiss,”

Bucky’s frown turned into a small, amused smile, “Well, if that’s what the lady wants,” He met you halfway and his arms circled around you whilst his lips landed on yours. The kisses shared between you two never ceased to make your heart flutter and take your breath away.

When you broke apart, Bucky smiled again, “Now that’s a wake up call.”

You rolled your eyes and patted his cheek, “Yeah, yeah. Now get to cookin’ good lookin’. **You work for me. You are my slave.** ” You rubbed your hands together evilly again and gave your best evil laugh.

Bucky walked away muttering how much of a weirdo you were.

You watched Bucky multitask between making toast, brewing coffee, and making the bacon and eggs. Bucky continued to grumble about how spoiled you are and you recanted to say that he does it because he loves you. Which he does…A LOT.

_**Tuesday** _

The previous night you went out for dinner. So tonight, you were looking for something home cooked.

 **“It’s your turn to cook dinner,”** You whispered seductively into Bucky’s ear as he wrote into his notebook about the activities you two have done so far.

Bucky closed his notebook and smirked, “Can we just skip to dessert?”

You shook your head, “Nope!” your mouth making a pop with the ‘p’, “I’m craving a good steak with some mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables.”

Bucky sighed as he stood from the desk, “Right away, princess.”

“I love you!”

“Love you too!”

**_Wednesday_ **

**“Do you think I’m scared of a woman?”**

“Yes. In fact, I know you are! You may be a skilled assassin but I am skilled at RAINBOW ROAD!”

Bucky’s eyes widened when you selected that godforsaken path on the game, “No no no no! Y/N! Come on!”

“MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU WILL LOSE JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES! AND YOU SHALL DROWN IN MY VICTORY!”

“You’re scary when you’re competitive.” Bucky mumbled as he focused on the screen trying his best not to swerve off the evil road.

“So you are afraid of me. Ha! Knew it!”

“Only when it comes to this!” Bucky frantically swerved thus falling off the road, “Dammit!”

“MWAHAHA!!! YOU’LL NEVER CATCH UP NOW!”

**_Thursday_ **

You were setting up the dinner for you, Bucky, and the rest of your friends. You decided to invite them over since you haven’t seen them in a while.

“Hon! Y/N! Love of my liiiife!” You heard Bucky call for you.

You groaned and muttered to yourself, “Oh God” you took a deep breath and yelled back, “What is it, babe?!”

Bucky came out dripping wet fresh from a shower with a towel hanging from his hips, “Sweetheart, I need help.”

“With?” You looked at him curiously.

He let the towel flood around his feet, “This,” He pointed at his hard, erection.

You scoffed, “You’re so subtle. Anyway, get dressed, Steve and the rest will be here any moment.” You looked away continuing to set up the table.

“Really? Come on! Help me out! We can make it quick!”

“ **Please, put your penis away.** Our friends are bound to be here any moment!”

“So what am I supposed to do?”

“You have hands, don’t you?”

Bucky glared at you, “You just wait, Y/N. Next week, you’re going to pay for that.”

You shrugged, “Do your worst, Barnes!”

**_Friday_ **

**“Enough with the sass!”** You yelled at Bucky as you dragged him along with you as you shopped.

“This is what you get for forcing me to go shopping with you: my whiney ass!”

You chuckled, “You’re so childish. Were you like this in the 40s?”

“Nope, only when it comes to you ‘cause I know how annoying you find me.”

You hummed in agreement and you looked through the rack of dresses, “Yes, you’re so annoying. I’m surprised I’ve managed to stay with you this long. You have a crap personality.” You smirked at your comment.

Bucky stared at you as you continued to search for a nice dress, “Are you saying you’re only with me ‘cause of my body?”

You giggled, “You said it, not me.”

“Oh that’s cold. And they call me the Winter Soldier.”

You pulled out two dresses and held them up: one red and one black, “Which one?”

“They’re literally the same one, sweetheart.”

You shook your head, “Nooo. One is red and the other is black. So I ask again: which one?”

“I don’t know. Looks like you’re going to have to model them for me.” Bucky gave you a suggestive look.

“Ohohohoho no. Last time I did that we got banned from a store. Not doing that again.” You hung up the black dress, “I’ll get the red one. Now, if you don’t complain for the rest of the time we’re here, I’ll give you a treat when we get home.”

Bucky’s eyes lit up, “Really?”

You nodded, “Only if you’re a good boy,” You pinched his cheek and he swatted your hand away.

“Okay, okay. I’ll behave.”

You gave him a quick kiss on the lips, “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by someone. I don’t remember exactly what they said but they wanted a part 2 where it was Bucky’s week.

**Monday**

You woke up to kisses on the back of your neck and shoulder. You look at your phone and 5:45am shined brightly in your face. You took your pillow and covered your face, “It’s too early for this, Buck.”

He chuckled and his hot as fuck raspy morning voice filled your ears, “Shall I remind you whose week it is?” He pulled you by the waist and his hard on dug into you. Bucky took the pillow away from you to reveal you hiding behind your hands. He pulled your hands away and began to leave light kisses all over your face, “This is payback for Thursday.” He began to kiss down your jaw and your breath hitched. This bastard. He knew that you loved it when he did that.

Your hands went to his hair, but they were immediately pinned down by Bucky’s own, “No, touching, baby.”

“Whyyyyyy?” You whined.

He smirked mischievously, “Like I said, sweetheart, payback.”

**Tuesday**

At 5:00 am sharp, your warm blanket was ripped away from you, “WAKE UP GOREGOUS!”

“What nooooow?” You whined trying to warm yourself up again.

“Come on, Y/N, we’re going out for a morning run!”

You look at the window to see that the sun wasn’t even out yet, “Are you sure it’s morning?”

“Doll, come on! I want you to run with me today!”

You take your pillow and hide under it, “Call Steve. He’s a super soldier. You’re a super soldier. You have so much in common with him. So call him up and leave me alone!” Bucky grasped your ankle with his flesh hand with his metal one, he put directly on your stomach. You cried out, “YOUR ARM IS COLD! STOP IIIIIT!”

Bucky chuckled. He went to your dresser and took out your sports bra, running leggings, and socks. He threw them at you, “Get dressed…or do I have to dress you myself?”

You sleepily smile at him, “Well you always said that you love undressing me.”

Bucky scoffed, “Cute,” He kissed you softly on the lips, “But you’re not getting out of this. He pinched your hip, “We leave in ten minutes.”

**Wednesday**

It was a nice sunny day and Bucky decided for you two to have a picnic in Central Park. Due to his light and happy mood, he also decided to help you make the sandwiches and pasta and the likes.

You took note of his lighter mood, “What’s got you so giddy, soldier?” You asked with a laugh as Bucky hummed whilst making his sandwich.

He shrugged with a bright smile, “I’m just excited to go out on this lovely, beautiful day with my lovely, beautiful girlfriend.”

Your eyes narrowed, “You’re up to something. Barnes, and I don’t like it.”

He smirked at you, “You say that now, but trust me, you will.”

When you arrived to the park, you were greeted to not only the Avengers lying out in the grass, but your other friends as well as family. You looked at Bucky and then to them with a big smile on your face. You ran over to them excitedly.

Bucky watched as you ran to your loved ones. The tiny little box in his pocket feeling heavier and heavier. 

After greeting you, Steve walked up to his best friend, “You look like you’re gonna throw up, man.”

Bucky scoffed, “Shut up, punk.”

Steve chuckled, “But you’re alright though?”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah. Just..nervous.”

“She loves you. She’ll say yes.”

* * *

As the sun started to set, everyone began to huddle around the big blanket laid out on the ground. Bucky stood up and cleared his throat, “Umm..excuse me everyone!” Everyone’s voices hushed, “I-uh. I want to thank you for coming here today. Especially, my lovely girlfriend, Y/N.”

“Well, I didn’t really have a choice, did I?” You said with a smile and everyone around you chuckled.

Bucky chuckled and looked down on you, your beautiful y/e/c eyes shining up at him. He cleared his throat again, “For some of you who don’t know, Y/N and I have this living arrangement. Every other week, one of us is solely in charge. We tell the other what to do. It’s not bad. It actually works out for us. There have been some frustrations, sure, but we’ve made it work.” He held out his hand to you and you took it, standing up, “This week, is my week. So Y/N,” He kisses your hand and smiles, “Beautiful, lovely, Y/N, here has to fulfill my every request without a choice.” Bucky turns to you looking nervous, yet so loving, “But right now, I’m giving her a choice.”

You looked at him curiously, “What’s going on?”

Bucky took out the little box from his pocket and everyone gasped, including you. He knelt on one knee and opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring, “Y/N, you drive me crazy in the best ways possible. This arrangement that we’ve had has worked and I want it to continue to work for the rest of our lives. So here I am in front of you and everyone we care about as I ask you this, Y/N L/N, will you marry me?”

“Oh my God…YES!” You exclaimed and everyone around you cheered. Bucky immediately shot up and kissed you.

“I love you so much, my soon to be wife.” He muttered as he slipped the ring on your finger.

“And I love you, my soon to be husband.”

**Thursday**

Bucky woke up a little later than he usually did. He was so spent from celebrating with his friends and family last night. He looked down to see your left hand resting on his chest. The diamond ring shined brightly at him. His heart fluttered at the thought that you’ll be his forever. 

He turned to his side and face you, “Doll, wake up.” He whispered.

“Hmm?” You asked through your sleepy gaze, “Is something wrong?”

“No, just-can you open your eyes for me?”

“Why?”

His chest shook as he laughed, “Do as I say.”

You groaned in protest whilst opening your eyes, “What is it?”

He smiled at you as he stroked your cheek, “I never get tired of waking up next to you.”

You smiled, “It is too early to be dealing with your charm, Mister Barnes.”

“It’s eleven in the morning, future Missus Barnes. You need to wake up now.”

You hummed with content, “Y/N Barnes. I really like the sound of that.”

“So do I.”

**Friday**

You were scrolling through social media on your phone when Bucky emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and his cell phone in hand, “We’re moving out.”

You sat up and set your phone to the side, “We are?”

“Yes, we are.”

“When?” 

“Next week.”

“Next week?! Do we even have a place to stay?”

“Of course we do!” He showed you a picture on his phone, “We’re moving here.” The picture was of a house that you adored on the other side of town. It was for sale and that you said you would love to get married and move in there.

Your jaw dropped, “You bought the house?!”

Bucky’s face broke out into a wide smile, “Surprise, doll.”

“Aaaahh!!! You hopped off the bed and jumped into Bucky’s arms, “And here I thought you couldn’t get any more perfect!”

“I only want the best for my girl. So start packing up. There’s boxes in the closet.” Bucky set you down onto the bed.

“This is so exciting!!” You yelled as you ran to the closet. 

Bucky chuckled, “I think this is the only time where you’ve followed my orders without question!”

You popped your head back into the bedroom, “Don’t get used to it.” 


End file.
